


Catch you when you fall.

by ashkore_varg



Category: Mötley Crüe, The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19016992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashkore_varg/pseuds/ashkore_varg
Summary: Tommy has an accident on stage while the rest of the band is in their dressing room, everybody fears the worst might have happened.





	Catch you when you fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so I'm sorry for any mistakes you might find around! Again, this was inspired by something that actually happened and was told by Nikki and Tommy during an interview.
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

The pure adrenaline from having played half of the show was shooting through Nikki almost in the same way that drugs and alcohol used to, only without the awful side effects. He peeled off his shirt as soon as he stepped inside the dressing room located underneath the stage of the arena, and began to rub a towel through his sweat soaked hair, his face and torso.

Vince smacked his ass as he walked by, laughing underneath his breath and Mick plopped down on the couch with a moan, his back and hips had probably been killing him.

Nikki smirked, shaking his head at Vince's slap, thinking about Tommy's reaction if he were down there with them, then stretched his back and neck, making the bones pop. A smirk curled his lips as soon as he could hear the sudden roar of the crowd when the flying drum solo began.

"The crowd loves his shit so much." Nikki commented, grin still plastered on his lips as he tossed the towel on top of the coffee table.

Vince was checking himself into the mirror, patting away the sweat covering his face and retouching his makeup and hair.

"They do! They lose their shit every single time." he replied, eyes still glued to his platinum mane, but a fond smile curled his lips.

Nikki felt pride swell into his chest as he looked down at the floor, his ears were perked as he listened to Tommy's drumming and the excited yelling of their audience. He wished he was out there to watch, even if he'd seen Tommy do that so many times it was just incredible to witness, both his insane skills and the crowd's reaction to the revolving drumset. It was that sort of raw and beautiful energy that was better than anything else in world.

"Boy's a damn genius," Mick suddenly chimed in, making Nikki's and Vince's heads snap in his direction, looking clearly shocked "don't tell him I said that. I'll kill you." he added, before going back to the water he'd been nursing.

Vince and Nikki cackled. Mick was never the soft type, he was more of the grumpy - sometimes harsh - older brother who was constantly done with the younger brothers' shenanigans, especially when it came to Tommy and the stupid shit he and Nikki could pull. Still they knew he loved all of them, in his own way.

"You know, that would make him real happy if he knew, man." Nikki suggested with a smirk, before taking a seat on the couch across from him.

"It'd get to his head, and he doesn't need that. It's already big as fuck." Mick commented casually, taking a pull from his water bottle.

Nikki snickered at that, and grabbed the can of coke sitting on the coffee table. It was ironic to drink a soda with a name way too similar to something he'd been addicted to for years, but he tried to shake the thought away.

As he listened to Tommy interacting with the crowd, he got lost into his own thoughts, his mind wandering back to a few years ago, when Tommy had first come up with that crazy drumset.

 

_"Babe! Babe, wake up!"_

_Nikki's face scrunched up as he blinked his eyes open, and the first thing he saw in the poor lighting of the bedroom were Tommy's starry eyes. Normally it would have been an amazing sight, but he was fairly sure that it had to be atrociously early in the morning._

_He turned around to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, glaring at the time it was showing. 4:40 in the morning._

_"T-Bone... What the fuck?" Nikki croaked out, pressing both hands against his face._

_"I had an insane dream!_ Fucking _insane, dude!" Tommy went on, grabbing Nikki's hands and removing them from his face._

_"A dream?" Nikki echoed._

_"Yeah!" a grin spread on his face, and suddenly he was looking like a thrilled puppy "So hear me out!" Tommy sat up on his knees as he started to narrate._

_Nikki rubbed at his heavy eyes, but nodded nonetheless. He truly wanted to go back to sleep, but when Tommy was that pumped there was no stopping him. Plus... He was even more gorgeous when he was so excited._

_"I was playing my drums, right? But I was up in the air, and I could make them spin to the left and to the right!" his hands were starting to fail around as he spoke "And then, man... It started fucking_ revolving _. I went upside down as I played! Babe, I need my drums to be exactly like that! Imagine how fucking rad would that be!"_

_It was in moments such as this that Nikki felt his chest burn with the wild love he felt for Tommy. When he spoke about music and the new ideas he had for their performances, there was a light and an energy about him that made Nikki's heart so incredibly full._

_"It's four in the fucking morning, Tommy." Nikki sighed, and watched the expression on his face crumble right away._

_"Yeah, I know, I'm-" Tommy's eyes fell to the mattress, but Nikki sat up and chucked him underneath his chin._

_"We're gonna make a few phone calls, later. Now it's too early." Nikki smirked, and the look on Tommy's face was the epitome of sheer joy._

_The drummer let out a shriek of happiness and threw his arms around Nikki's neck, pulling him into a kiss, while the bassist laughed against his lips._

 

Suddenly there was a weird dull noise, followed by a deafening, horrifying silence that violently tore Nikki back to the present.

"What the..." Mick furrowed his eyebrows.

Nikki felt his heart suddenly stop beating.

What the hell was going on?

What was up with the abrupt quiet?

Usually when Tommy's solo was over, he'd rappel right in the middle of the audience with his bungee rope, and it would make people cheer even louder than during the performance.

"That can't be good." Nikki looked over at Vince, who was now sitting next to him, pale green eyes wide with fear.

"Nik... I'm sure he's-" Vince tried to get the words out, but Nikki was already on his feet, the untouched can of soda tossed on the couch.

"Don't. Just fucking don't."

Nikki didn't notice the panicked expressions that Mick and Vince exchanged as they both rose from their seats, or pretended not to. He couldn't care less, not now that his throat was closing up and his heart hammered furiously into his chest, resonating grimly through his ears.

"Fuck..." Nikki ran both hands through his hair.

He didn't know how to feel. It was like he was feeling everything and nothing at the same time. There was a dull ache spreading through him like venom, his stomach was tied up in several knots.

He wanted to throw up. He probably was going to.

His head felt light.

Was he gonna pass out?

"Tommy cracked his fucking head!"

They heard a roadie shout as he sprinted by the door of the changing room, then sped through the hallway.

"The fuck are you talking about, man?" Vince shouted right back, but the guy had already disappeared.

"We gotta get out there." Mick said as he started in the direction of the door.

Nikki threw up, missing Vince's shoes only by a mere few inches, yet the singer didn't cuss him out for it. Instead he placed a hand on Nikki's back and searched for his vacant eyes.

"Nikki? Man..." Vince called out to him, but Nikki's hearing was muffled, as if someone had stuffed cotton inside his ears.

He looked at Vince, barely registering what he was telling him, but he got the gist. They needed to get out there and figure out what had happened, Nikki nodded without uttering a single word, then he saw Mick walking back towards him.

"Let's go, bassist." Mick said, his voice calm and warm as he put a hand on Nikki's shoulder.

Vince made sure he wouldn't step into his own sick, then he and Mick guided him back out on stage in a hurry. Nikki was on autopilot, his legs moved without him even realizing, he wasn't even aware of his surroundings until he was on stage and saw people circling the area where Tommy had landed. That was when he snapped back and launched himself off the stage to push through the crowd.

"Tommy!" he cried out, loud and desperate.

"Fuck! Nikki!" Vince called out as he tried to grab a hold of him, but to no avail.

He was already making his way to the center of the arena, people were so shocked by what had happened that they didn't even try to stop him as he sprinted through them. He kept calling for Tommy, panic coursing through his body, surging from his stomach and coiling around his throat to choke him.

He reached the circle of security guards and paramedics that had been alerted, shouting Tommy's name one more time before he was even able to catch a glimpse of him.

Then there he was. Lying on the floor of the arena, knocked out cold.

"Tom! T-Bone!" Nikki shouted as he tried to get closer to him, but the guards held him back.

"Mr Sixx, it's best if you leave the paramedics to it!" a broad man suggested, towering over him.

"Fuck you! He needs me!" Nikki spat, not even acknowledging the hot tears streaming down his face.

"He needs medical attention, he fell from 70 feet and landed on his skull." the guard continued.

Nikki stopped breathing. His eyes widening as he stared at Tommy's motionless body.

Was he really gone? Nikki couldn't tell from where he was standing, and those assholes weren't letting him near him, anyway.

No, his T-Bone couldn't be gone. Tommy promised he would never leave him. Tommy promised he'd be with him forever.

Nikki was still there after dying twice. Fucking _twice_ . Because of fucking smack... And _drums_ might have killed Tommy? One of the things he loved the most, one of the things that made him the happiest could have killed him?

What kind of twisted, sick joke was that?

How dare life keep Nikki on this earth, only to brutally tear Tommy away from him?

And it had taken him away while he wasn't even watching, while he couldn't protect him.

No, Nikki couldn't bear that much.

Fuck, he wished he had never supported Tommy's decision to create this goddamn drumset. He felt like he had killed him.

His legs gave out and he fell to his knees. He sobbed quietly and it was suddenly really hard to breathe. The guard crouched to his level to try and lend him some help or comfort, but Nikki slapped his hands away. His biggest fear had always been losing Tommy, especially losing him to something he had enabled, and now that it had possibly become a reality, it hurt more than any amount of pain he'd ever endured.

"He's back!"

The words came to Nikki like in a dream, a disembodied voice that was calling for him. Nikki stopped crying and weakly straightened back up, only to see Tommy's lanky figure rise among the people surrounding him.

"Nikki?" was the first thing that came out of Tommy's mouth.

Nikki felt as if his lifeblood had started circling through his body again. His lungs were finally able to expand again as he drew air in, his strength coming back no matter the sudden soreness in his muscles.

He was on his feet, alive, a weak smile curling his lips as soon as his brown eyes focused on Nikki.

Fuck, he was alive!

"Tommy..." Nikki's voice was drowned by the uproar of the crowd, that made Tommy laugh and throw the horns up.

"Fucking hell..." Nikki whispered to himself, placing a hand over his mouth as he watched Tommy wave to the crowd.

For a moment he feared he wasn't awake, maybe he'd passed out from the shock and was only dreaming about Tommy being practically unharmed. He pinched himself hard enough to bruise and came to the conclusion that he was awake, especially when Tommy walked up to him to envelope him in a hug.

"Did I scare you?" Tommy asked, speaking directly into Nikki’s ear.

"I nearly had a heart attack, you fucker!" Nikki held him tight, as if he was afraid he'd vanish into thin air.

"I'm sorry, babe!" Tommy placed a quick peck to Nikki's ear.

"What the fuck happened? Are you ok?" Nikki went on, one of his hands moving to the back of Tommy's head to tangle into his hair.

It was his way to make sure that he was truly there and that he was alright, but he kept the movements gentle, so that he wouldn't risk hurting him after he'd fallen on his head.

"Dunno, dude... I..." Tommy hesitated, his voice trembling as he spoke, "One minute I was up there, the other, I just..."

The bassist pulled back to look at him, and in the rich umber of his eyes he found all the terror that had been mauling Nikki from the inside. Nikki had seen that look on his face before, and he had sworn to both of them that he'd never allow that expression to warp his beautiful features again. Nikki remembered opening the door of his house when he'd escaped the hospital after his second death day, and being greeted by that exact same look, seeing it back then nearly killed him again.

Just like it was killing him now.

He wanted to smooth the lines of worry with his lips, curl around Tommy's body until the almost imperceptible shuddering of his limbs stopped, but he couldn't. Not with thousands of eyes nailed to them. Nikki tugged softly on a strand of Tommy's hair, quickly cupped his jaw, then moved to wrap one arm around him as they stood side by side, with guards and paramedics following them towards the stage.

"I'll take care of you." Nikki promised as people applauded and cheered Tommy on. He felt him wobble slightly as they walked, but he figured it was probably normal.

"I know." Tommy nodded, glancing at him briefly before going back to waving and smiling at the audience "You always do."

Nikki felt a tug to his heartstrings and gently squeezed Tommy's side. He never felt like he was doing enough for Tommy, he always thought he wasn't worth Tommy's time and energy, always felt like Tommy should have been with someone else, someone who could preserve the remnants of purity and innocence that Nikki had stripped away from him. Someone who would cherish and protect him from everything ugly and cruel, someone so much better than the bassist.

But Tommy loved him like no one else ever had or could, no matter the darkness that arbored inside of him, no matter the damage he'd done to himself and those around him... Including Tommy. He never felt like he deserved that love, but Tommy gave it to him anyway. And Nikki loved him, too... Oh God, he loved him fiercely, wildly. Like his life depended on him... And it actually did.

When they reached the stage, Vince and Mick pulled Tommy in a group hug and proceeded to ask him what had happened, but he couldn't remember. Nikki watched the scene from the side, and it almost felt like he was dreaming again, the way Mick was patting Tommy on the back, the gentle touch of Vince's hand on Tommy's face.

Everybody adored Tommy, and if they'd lost him that night Nikki didn't know what he'd done. Or better, he perfectly knew, but he didn't want to think about it.

He was pulled away from his musings once more, when Tommy told Vince that he was perfectly good to go and insisted that he only had a headache.

"No fucking way, Tom. We're done for the night." Vince shook his head, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You fell from 70 feet, kid. You’re going to the hospital." Mick added, as if Vince hadn't been convincing enough.

"I said I'm fine, I can play!" Tommy protested. "I can't let all these kids down, dude!"

Nikki felt the regret in his voice and it broke his heart, but there was no way they could continue the show. Tommy may not realize it now, but he had definitely hurt himself, the adrenaline was going to  wear off at some point and he would feel all the effects of the concussion that he'd very likely sustained.

"T-Bone..." Nikki started, appearing beside him, Tommy turned to look at him and couldn't hide a grimace of clear pain at the movement "They'll understand, they saw you fall."

_'And I didn’t.'_

"They saw you on the floor, unconscious."

_'I did too, and I thought you were dead.'_

Tommy's eyes welled with so much sadness that Nikki felt it shot through his ribs and pierce his heart. He placed a hand on the drummer's wrist and squeezed it softly, letting him know that it was going to be alright. Tommy looked at the rest of the band and nodded before turning to the audience, there were two paramedics down the side of the stage waiting for him, but he reached for Nikki's mic stand, staggering just slightly in the process.

"New Haven!" Tommy started out, and the crowd shouted and cheered "My dudes, I'm so sorry, but I gotta go to the hospital, I wanted to keep going for you, but I can't. I'm so fucking sorry. We'll make it up to you, though! I fucking swear!" the audience applauded and yelled at his words "Love you guys, goodnight!"

Nikki reached his arm out for him and looped it around Tommy's shoulders, pulling him close while Vince gave another short speech.

"I'm proud of you, T." Nikki said as he escorted him down the stage, and the paramedics surrounded them.

"I'm not proud of myself." Tommy frowned.

Nikki knew it was going to be a long night, but he was going to be there for Tommy.

  
  


***

  
  


The drummer had insisted that he didn’t need help, didn’t need no stretcher and no wheelchair, and he didn’t even want to get into the ambulance that the venue had called for him. Yet as soon as he was down into the dressing room he threw up and nearly passed out again, so Nikki was able to get him to finally lay down on the damn stretcher and be wheeled out by the paramedics.

Nikki had rode into ambulances before, but it usually was him lying down, and if he were honest, he didn’t much like the fact that he had to watch Tommy in his place. A paramedic rode in the back with them, he thoroughly ignored the way in which Tommy was holding onto Nikki’s hand for dear life, and how Nikki was petting his hair in reassurance.

“I can’t believe I fucking fell, like a dumbass.” Tommy said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

“Tommy, you’re not a dumbass.” Nikki sighed, then tilted his head “I mean, you _are_ a dumbass, but not ‘cause you fell.” he smirked softly.

“Fuck off, Sixx.” Tommy laughed softly, then stared up at the lights mounted on the ceiling of the ambulance.

Nikki was glad he could make him laugh even in moments like these, even if he somehow felt terribly guilty for what had happened to his beautiful boy. It could have gone terribly wrong, but he was lucky enough to still be there in one piece. Nikki thumbed at the back of Tommy’s hand, slow and sweet, and Tommy glanced at him, a tired smile playing about his lips that made Nikki’s heart flutter.

He couldn’t stay inside Tommy’s room during the doctor’s exam, so he resorted to pacing around the hallway like a caged lion until Mick and Vince showed up.

“How is he?” Vince asked as soon as Nikki locked eyes with him.

“Doc’s still inside, they won’t let me in.” Nikki muttered, his gaze straying from Vince’s eyes and landing on the closed door.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Sixx.” Mick said as he patted Nikki’s shoulder, then took a seat with a grimace.

“Yeah. Thanks, man.” Nikki nodded and smiled softly at the guitarist.

“You want coffee? Anything?” Vince asked.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Nikki said as he carded his fingers through his raven hair.

"Sixx, look at me." Mick went on, his icy blues boring into Nikki's soul as soon as he turned back to look at him "Tommy's fine, he's a tough one. You know him."

He was right, Tommy was tough. Much more tougher than Nikki probably was, but that was beside the point. He couldn't help the nervousness that gnawed at his stomach, nor the guilt that suffocated him. How do you explain that to someone without sounding like a complete idiot?

"Shit happens, but he's alright." Mick added quickly.

"We'll just take a couple days off, we can all use some rest." Vince cut in, encouragingly.

Nikki felt even more like an idiot, but he really couldn't help it. All of them had gone through some of the toughest, most tragic times, but they were all still there to tell the tale. Vince with the car crash, Mick with his disease and disorders, and Nikki knew he couldn't blame everything that happened to Tommy on himself. Life was just sick sometimes, nothing more than that.

He was just about to open his mouth to say something, apologize for being so paranoid and thank them for being supportive, but the door of the room opened and a nurse appeared in front of him.

"You're Mr Lee's bandmates?" she inquired, a doctor appearing next to her a few seconds later.

"Is he alright?" Nikki asked, before answering the question.

"Yes, he's sleeping now. He's got a concussion, but nothing too serious," the doctor nodded, "he must have had someone to protect him, not everyone gets away with little to no scratch from such height." he added with a tinge of laughter in his voice

Nikki tried really hard not to roll his eyes, but still glared at the doctor "Can we see him?"

"Just one of you can stay, the rest will have to see him in the morning." the doctor explained.

Nikki was about to pull the fame and money card like an asshole, but Vince was quicker than that, as he stepped in to place a hand on Nikki's chest. He'd definitely sensed the tension building up.

"It's fine, Nik. We'll go get some sleep. You stay with him, man." he stared deeply into Nikki's eyes and patted him on the chest, a silent way to let him know that it was alright and he didn't need to get angry.

Had it been the eighties, Vince wouldn't have given two shits about Nikki getting in trouble, they'd spent such a long time at each other's throat that having Vince actually look out for him was still a surprise.

"My back really needs me to lay down. See ya tomorrow, bassist." Mick gave him a nod, then they both bid goodnight to the doctor and nurse, and left.

Nikki felt bad for being the only one who got to see Tommy right away, but he knew the guys were perfectly fine with it. After all, he and Tommy had stopped hiding and pretending a few years before, and their band mates had always been luckily supportive.

He watched his friends leave, then peeked into the room, catching a glimpse of Tommy sleeping peacefully into the bed before actually stepping inside.

"Thanks, doctor." Nikki muttered, sheepish. He shouldn't have snapped at him, he knew, but he couldn't help his nerves.

"No problem. There's a button by the bed to call the nurses if you need to." the man gestured in the direction of the bed, then he and the nurse left with a polite smile.

Nikki let out a shaky sigh, then closed the door behind his back. He watched as Tommy's chest rose and fell rhythmically, the pace slow and relaxed. He looked even younger in that moment, and it reminded Nikki of the first time he saw him. That scrawny, tall kid with brown hair that couldn't stop smiling and staring at him with those shiny eyes as if he'd been the most incredible thing he'd ever seen in his life. His throat knotted up at the mere memory, and the simple fact that Tommy had almost never stopped looking at him like that.

He looked around the room and found two chairs pushed into a corner, so he grabbed one and brought it closer to the bed, careful not to make too much noise. Now that he was standing close to him, he took the chance to brush Tommy's curls out of his eyes and caress his face, then dipped his head to place a gentle kiss to his full lips.

"My poor boy." Nikki sighed to himself before finally sitting down and taking Tommy's hand in his, then carded the other through his own hair.

Apart from an IV drip, there weren't tubes or any other machines hooked to the drummer, he was fine, and Nikki knew he could stop worrying about him, yet his mind kept racing back and forth to that dark place where Tommy could have fallen to his death.

Nikki screwed his eyes shut and drew in a deep breath that he exhaled out long and slow. He still had a long night of watching over his boyfriend, and if he started torturing himself like that, it was only going to be twice as long.

The bassist spent quite a long time shifting on his seat to try and find a comfortable position, standing up only when he felt like his lower back was getting numb or he had to stretch his spine and neck out. A nurse checked on them once, and if she or a colleague did afterwards, Nikki wouldn't have known, because he'd finally fallen asleep with his arms crossed on the edge of the bed and his head resting on top of them.

"No, don't wake him. That's alright."

Nikki's ears vaguely picked up the feminine voice, soft and distant. He was most likely dreaming. Even when he heard Tommy's voice say something in return, he thought he was only imagining things in the haze of his slumber.

"He must love you very much." the woman's voice went on.

"Yeah. Well I do, too..." Tommy's snickering reached Nikki's ears clearer this time, yet he couldn't wake up.

He was so damn tired. His eyelids felt heavier than lead, but at some point he felt a hand stroke through his hair, and he forced himself to lift up his head and blink his eyes open.

Tommy was awake, a grin plastered to his face “‘Morning, Sixx.”

"T-Bone..." Nikki scowled deeply, then rubbed at his eyes and wiped the drool off of the corner of his mouth "Shit. What times is it?"

Damn, he should have been watching over Tommy while he slept, not the other way around. He sat up straight and stretched out with a groan of pain, his back was going to kill him for having fallen asleep in that awful position.

“Should be around 5:30, or something.” Tommy shrugged a shoulder “I woke up when the nurse came to check on me.” then his eyebrows shot up into his hairline “She's fucking hot, too.”

Nikki couldn't help the laugh that left his lips. That was his T-Bone, he was definitely doing a lot better. Tommy laughed as well, the corners of his eyes wrinkled and his nose scrunched up as he did, and Nikki felt like all was well in the world again.

“I didn’t catch her, so I wouldn’t know.” Nikki replied at last, shrugging his shoulders.

“You on the other hand, look like shit, dude.” Tommy smirked.

“I probably smell like shit too,” Nikki raised his eyebrows “you asshole.” he added with a laugh.

Tommy laughed again, then opened his arms and waited for Nikki to sit on the side of the bed so that he could pull him into a hug. Nikki let his eyelids flutter shut at the feeling of Tommy nuzzling his neck, and placed a kiss on the top of his curly head.

“You _do_ smell like shit.” Tommy muttered against Nikki’s neck.

“Oh my god, fuck off, man!” Nikki laughed, but kept holding the drummer close as he snickered.

He definitely needed a shower, he hadn’t got one after the show.

Tommy then pulled back to look up at Nikki, those warm brown eyes shining with all the adoration he felt for the man, and Nikki’s stomach quivered like the first time he’d laid eyes on him. The bassist gently carded his fingers through Tommy’s hair, then cupped his cheek and kissed him.

“I got morning breath…” Tommy muttered against Nikki’s lips.

“Think I give a shit?” Nikki replied as he pushed his tongue inside Tommy’s mouth and swallowed any sort of stupid protest he could keep spilling.

Tommy fisted the front of Nikki’s shirt and pulled him impossibly close, Nikki struggled not to grab onto his hair or the back of his head, scared as hell to harm him, so he carefully rested a hand on the back of his neck as they kissed like the world would end in next few minutes.

“I thought I’d lost you, Tom.” Nikki said as they broke the kiss. He rested his forehead against Tommy’s and kept his eyes shut.

“Don’t you remember?” Tommy asked, stroking the bassist’s cheek “I said I’m never gonna leave you.”

Nikki choked back a sob and kissed him again, this time harder and deeper, as if he was trying to seep into Tommy’s body and soul, so that they finally could never be apart again.

“I fucking love you, T-Bone…” Nikki almost snarled against Tommy’s lips.

“I fucking love you too, Nik.” Tommy replied, teeth catching Nikki’s lower lip and pulling softly.

They kissed again for a long time, until Tommy felt woozy and had to lay back down against the pillows, and Nikki stayed sitting on the edge of the uncomfortable mattress.

“You want me to call the hot nurse?” Nikki asked with a sly smile and a cocked eyebrow.

“Nah, dude.” Tommy snickered “You’re hotter than her.”

“Fuck yeah, I am.” Nikki grinned, then he ran a hand up and down Tommy’s arm before asking “So… Do you remember what happened?”

“My memory’s kinda fuzzy, but I think I kinda freaked out because I thought they weren’t gonna pull the break on time,” Tommy shrugged softly “don’t ask why. It was a gut feeling, dude. So I tried to fuckin’... Slow myself, but I only ended up flipping on my fuckin’ head and then-” Tommy made a crashing sound as he mimicked himself plummeting to the floor of the arena “that’s it.”

Nikki pursed his lips and shook his head slowly “Doctor said it’s insane you didn’t even get a scratch. Said someone’s looking out for you, you know…” he looked up at the ceiling, as if he was looking up at heaven.

“Nah, my guardian angel is sitting right here. He ain’t up in the sky.” Tommy smiled, placing a hand on Nikki’s thigh.

Nikki felt a tug to his heart, this boy was going to drive him insane. He shook his head, his eyebrow quirking up “You know I ain’t no angel, baby.”

“Well, you’re still here to catch me when I fall, aren’t you?” Tommy asked, tilting his head to the side.

Nikki frowned, placing his hand over Tommy’s and looking down at it “I wasn’t even there when you fell, last night. I feel like-” Nikki grimaced and his throat closed up.

“It’s not your fault if I fell, Nikki…” Tommy said, chucking Nikki underneath the chin, but he still didn’t look up at him “Don’t you fucking dare blaming yourself. Shit happens.”

“Am I not always pushing you to do stupid fucking shit?” Nikki growled at last, pale green eyes boring into confused umber ones.

“Calm down, dude,” Tommy furrowed his eyebrows “this was my idea, I just need to be more careful.”

Nikki sucked in a deep, shaky breath and looked up at the ceiling before he could hold Tommy’s gaze again. He was right and he felt like an idiot for lashing out like that, but he’d put Tommy’s life in danger so many times in the past… And mostly just for a laugh.

“Yeah, you gotta be more careful.” Nikki muttered.

“And I will.” Tommy nodded “I’m just… So mad at myself for fucking up the show.”

“No one blames you, man. The fans literally saw you get hurt.” Nikki reassured him, his fingers lacing with Tommy’s.

“Did we have to cancel other dates?” Tommy asked in a small voice.

“That’s likely,” Nikki nodded “but we’ll make it up to them.”

“Yeah…” Tommy sighed, and looked ahead blankly.

Nikki’s lips curled, he knew that Tommy was going to get in his head from that moment on, and he couldn’t really allow that, so he patted him on the arm and jerked his chin in the direction of the other side of the bed.

“Scoot over, c’mon.”

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows as he looked back at him, still he did as he was told and Nikki curled around him, placing a kiss to his temple, and one on his cheek.

“You’ll be out in no time, so then I can make that frown go away in our hotel room.” he purred into his ear, then nibbled at his earlobe.

“Fuck, Sixx…” Tommy shuddered, making Nikki snicker. “Will you be my sexy nurse?”

“Damn right, I will.” Nikki said as he placed a hand on Tommy’s lower stomach, but kept it there, not slipping any lower.

“The fall may have not killed me, but if you tease me like that I’ll definitely die.” Tommy whined, wrapping his fingers around Nikki’s wrist.

“Here lies Tommy Lee, killed by lack of dick.” Nikki recited, solemnly.

“No fucking kidding, dude.” Tommy said in his most dramatic tone, and Nikki laughed hard enough to pull something.

“We should get some more sleep.” Nikki suggested after he’d finally managed to stop cackling.

“Yeah… I’m getting headache, too.” Tommy sighed, rubbing at his eyes and forehead.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call the nurse?” Nikki asked again, but this time he was serious. He didn’t want Tommy’s headache to get worse.

“I’m just tired, I promise.” Tommy reassured him with a small nod “Will you be my big spoon?” he asked, batting his lashes.

“Of course I will…” Nikki smirked, then waited for Tommy to turn on his side before spooning him “Don’t press your ass into my crotch too much, though.”

“I won’t make promises I cannot keep.”

Nikki snickered and placed a soft kiss to the back of Tommy’s head “You need a shower too, by the way.”

“Leave me alone, I’m injured.” Tommy whined.

“Yeah, yeah, right.” Nikki smiled and held Tommy close as his eyes fell shut.

The boulder that had crashed on Nikki’s chest hours before had finally rolled off of him, allowing him to breathe again. He basked in Tommy’s familiar body heat, in the way he perfectly slotted between his arms, and in that moment he felt like all the pieces of the puzzle had fallen back into their rightful places.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too corny, but I really needed some softness between these two ♥
> 
> Also if you wish you can find me @ tommyysixx on tumblr ;)


End file.
